Washing machines are typically equipped to operate with one or more modes or cycles such as wash, rinse, and spin modes. During a wash or rinse mode for a vertical drive axis washing machine, the laundry articles are usually submerged at least partially within a wash or rinse fluid while an agitator is used to impart motion to the laundry articles that are contained within a wash basket. A wash tub contains the fluid, agitator, and wash basket.
During a wash or rinse mode, the wash basket of some washing machines remains stationary while the agitator rotates to impart movement to the laundry articles. During a spin mode, typically both the agitator and the wash basket are rotated so as to subject the articles in the laundry to centrifugal forces. These forces cause water and other fluids to be wrung from the clothes. These liquids can exit the wash basket through holes positioned along the outer wall of the wash basket for subsequent removal from the wash tub.
For operation of a washing machine appliance between the wash, rinse, and spin modes, it is desirable to independently control the movement of the agitator and wash basket. More specifically, during the wash and rinse modes, the wash basket may be held stationary while the agitator is rotated so as to impart movement to the laundry articles. During the spin mode, however, rotation of the wash basket is required to wring liquid from the articles as set forth above.
In order to control the rotation of the agitator and wash basket, a vertical drive axis washing machine can be equipped with e.g., a clutch for engaging and disengaging the wash basket from a motor that can be used to rotate the agitator and/or wash basket. As the washing machine executes a cleaning process, the clutch is operated at certain times in order to provide the desired movement of the agitator and wash basket during one or more wash, rinse, and/or spin cycles.
Conventionally, movement of the clutch has typically been performed and controlled by complex linkages having multiple parts. These parts must be collected and assembled during manufacture of the appliance. Moreover, relatively large motors, such as direct drive motors, have been required to rotate the wash basket and agitator. These systems may be difficult to assemble, expensive, inefficient, and bulky. Furthermore, a relatively complex multi-speed motor may be required, e.g., to rotate the agitator or wash basket at different speeds.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that can shift between various modes or cycles of operation would be useful. More particularly, a compact efficient assembly for alternately rotating the agitator and/or wash basket for various modes of operation would be beneficial.